The Reports
by Tamer of the Zero Unit
Summary: In these entries hold my secrets, my truths, my naviety, and my genius. This is my record and my observations of my greateset creation of my wildest dreams and my horrid nightmares... (My attempt at a Drabble and crazy theroy of how everything digimon was created.)


_**Report #1: Day 8**_

Oh man, Oh man, Ohman. I can't believe it. It said "Hi" I can't contain my excitement. It said hi. Oh right I forget this is my first report you wouldn't know what I'm talking (Of course you **WOULD **and **SHOULD **know, but my colleagues say otherwise) Don't mind them as **my** research and **my** theory has been proven extremely effective. Right back to the beginning:

I had just finish college about a year ago and let's just say a job offer wasn't easy to come by. Luckily when you are great at programming people… pay attention. Let's just say: they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. I became a part of this group of other programmers and scientist. I found it interesting that there were actually more programmers than I thought would be. Let's face it we aren't really needed. After many pleasantries and storytelling in our board room we were informed on what we needed to do: Create a program.

"What type of program?" We had asked. Our answer: "One that can control everything." Vague yes, but there point came across. They had separated us into two teams based on our ideas. Group A: A manual program that acts like a skeleton key. Whatever they wanted they can access alter and manipulate. Group B: Create an AI. It will work with humans and is able to think on its own and learn if anything goes wrong. I'm in the latter camp. I see a manual program has too many faults such as; stealth, adaptability, trail, and corruption. Yes an AI could easily have faults, but that's why I'm here.

We got started right away. Ten people. Two Groups. One goal. Yeah nothing could go wrong. Luckily nothing has gone wrong yet. The first three days were unbearable and pointless. They went like this: Meet up, coffee, Argue, lunch, Argue, Brains, Argue, Brains, coffee, Argue, leave. We had tested many AI programs, but none were responsive and most were too primitive for what the funders want. So night three I sat at my computer ranking my brain. Why couldn't an AI respond easily? Why couldn't it learn? That's when I found my answer and I began to work.

The next morning I presented my proposal to the group. Obviously, being the youngest, they didn't take me seriously. Still they had no choice to test my idea. My answer to the AI problem wasn't the brain like everyone thought it was. A "heart" was needed, or in this case a core. A data core program. A program within a program, if you will. How this will work is like this: We get the AI go through the normal routine of answering preset questions with preset answers. We say something it gives us an answer. How we say it is up to us and hope it gives us a new answer. Now here's where the core comes in; it will wipe out the memory and store it again then connect it.

Still the core does way more than that, but that is all everyone wants to hear. So seeing how this report will be collected with the others I won't add more detail about my core program. Day four through seven there was no change and everyone's patience was wearing thin. I stayed up late last night and got low. Hiro always keeps his stash at his desk. "Just one." Two then three then maybe it was fifthteen. I think. I pleaded with the program. I begged it to work, but it didn't even make a response. Not a preset question. As I left I had to laugh, and I said "You're lucky you're a program. Your ass isn't on the line here, because you don't have one."

This morning I was running late. Getting my coffee I met up with the others in the lab. I must've looked like a wreck based off their looks they gave me. We got to the main computer and started it up. "Bet ya it says 'good morning' again." Hiro said in the background to Akira as we wait for the computer to start up.

I never understood why Akira always goes through with the bets. Akira has the most negativity about the project out of all of us combined. Yet there he is placing the money along with Hiro. I wasn't supposed to write that. Anyway the computer finish startup and program started running. Preset question: Good Morning program, what do you say? Preset answer: Good Morning. Of course as long as one or more key words are in the question the program will regester it

I typed in: Morning program

I sighed and leaned back on my chair. This was going to end the same, we all knew it. Hiro started scooping up the winnings. I waited for the response and what I found was:

Response: HI

We were all too shocked when I read it that Hiro dropped his winnings and someone fell. I don't know who, but there it was. A new response. They told meto write this down so here I am. Finished the basic notes and they told me we have something so this is what we are doing right now. Finishing personal reports and taking turns asking questions.

We have something here, This is just the beginning of something big.

**A/N: O_o ... What did I just write? Anyways I have major writers block on my other stories and as I was trying to think of something this sortof came out. So hoped you enjoied it. Now for my other readers don't worry this won't take time away from my other stories just whenever I get writers block or when I gwt bored. After all Like in the summary just drabbles of my theroy of the origins of digimon and digital world. How long it will be? I have no Idea!**

**So Hope you Review**


End file.
